a link to my heart
by FaroreRayzes
Summary: Chapter 5 update! kaname dan yuki mencari Zero dan tanpa kaname sangka ia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka. Mind to RnR?
1. Ch1 : a man named Zero Kiryu

Hutan yang terlihat indah siang tadi, saat ini menampakkan sisinya yang lain. Malam adalah sesuatu hal yang ajaib. Yang mampu memperlihatkan wajah asli suatu tempat. Atau mungkin manusia, yang saat siang terlihat berkilauan oleh cahaya matahari yang terang.

Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang mampu menutupi wajah aslinya dari sang malam. Ketakutan, keputus asaan, amarah, kebencian, kesedihan, dan kesepian. Dan malam ini, adalah malam yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

"...hah...hah...hah..." aku menyandarkan tubuhku sejenak pada batang pohon besar disampingku. Si kecil yang tertidur di punggungku mulai tersadar.

"Kakak... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anak lelaki kecil polos yang tak tahu apapun.

"Kita harus pergi...." jawabku masih terengah-engah. Sang bunga malam memunculkan wajahnya dari balik awan gelap, memperlihatkan sosok adikku dengan lebih jelas. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat pucat, tangan kecilnya gemetar, matanya yang sebiru laut yang paling dalam itu mulai berubah perlahan menjadi warna yang tak pernah dimiliki manusia. Warna merah darah yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Takut. Kaget. Setiap kata yang ia katakan membuatku gemetar, karena ia memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang seakan siap untuk menusuk leherku yang berada tepat di bawah hidungnya.

"Mereka...." sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya, terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari kejauhan.

"Dimana?"

".....tahu...."

"...sana...."

"dia..."

Lebih dari 20 orang mengejar kami. Aku segera berdiri tegak dan melihat sekeliling. Takut, bila mereka sudah berhasil mengejar kami.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Aki!" Aku kembali memerintahkan kakiku untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Aki yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya memeluk erat leherku. Wajahnya tertunduk. Pipinya yang dingin menempel pada pundakku. Sekali lagi aku ketakutan. Tapi sekali lagi kuyakinkan pada diriku, dia adalah adikku.

Saat itu hanya bunga malamlah, yang menyaksikan peristiwa lenyapnya sebuah memori.

-----------

Angin musim semi yang sejuk melambaikan ranting-ranting pohon disekelilingku, menerbangkan dedaunan hijau yang mulai tumbuh. Aku melompati bebatuan kecil ditengah sungai bening. Suara gemericik air mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku memperhatikan pantulan diriku di air. Rambut hitam panjangku menari tertiup angin. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada mata biru yang menatap lurus. 'tak bisakah warna ini abadi?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri. 5 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, tapi detik-detik yang kulewatkan masih tetap melekat dalam pikiran. Sungai yang transparan ini menyilaukan, aku tak mampu melihatnya terlalu lama, apalagi cahaya yang masuk di sela-sela awan menambah kilauannya.

"Akiiiiiii...." kuteriakkan nama adikku yang terkasih. Tak ada jawaban.

Aku kembali melompat ke bebatuan di depanku. Sambil berpikir, ke arah mana aku harus melompat supaya tidak terkena cipratan air jernih yang hangat.

"Akiiitoooo..." teriakku lagi. masih tak ada jawaban. Kali ini aku melompat dari batuan terakhir di sungai dan mendarat di tanah lembab. Aku memasang sepatu yang dari tadi aku pegang.

"Akiiii.... Kau dimanaaaaa?" lagi-lagi aku meneriakkan namanya. Aki memang anak yang lincah, sekali saja luput dari pandanganku, ia selalu berlari kesana-kemari.

"Kemana anak itu?" tanyaku tidak pada siapapun. Kali ini aku menyusuri pinggir sungai. Dengan harapan menemukan ia bermain air.

"Aki—" saat aku menoleh, benar saja. Ternyata ia memang di pinggir sungai. Ia terlihat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dengan seksama. Matanya benar-benar serius. Tapi aku tidak melihat yang ia perhatikan karena terhalangi batu besar. Aku berlari menyusulnya.

"Aki! Kau kemana saja! Jangan membuat kakak khawatir dong!" teriakku padanya. Ia menoleh. Pandangannya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Kau sedang lihat apa sih?" aku menengok ke arah di balik batu.

"......!!!" begitu melihatnya, aku tak sanggup lagi berfikir. Mataku perih. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Dadaku panas. Seorang pria tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimbah darah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Aki.

"Aki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakku padanya. Tapi ia justru berlinang air mata.

"Bukan Aki....! Aki menemukannya sudah seperti ini...!" ia menangis kencang. Tangisannya membuatku tersadar dari khayalanku.

"Maafkan Aki.... Jangan marah kakak!" teriakkan Aki, memilukan hatiku. Aku langsung memeluknya. Tanpa sempat berfikir. Aku malu telah mencurigai adikku sendiri.

"Kakak tidak marah. Tenanglah Aki..." setelah mendengar kata-kataku, Ia langsung berhenti menangis. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatap pada pria yang penuh darah itu. Ia masih bernafas.

"Aki, bantu kakak membawa pulang orang ini ya.." pintaku pada Aki yang masih sedang terisak-isak. Lalu ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, dan mengangguk.

-----------

Aku membawanya ke rumah, lalu menidurkannya di kasurku. Aku keluar kamar dan mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk mengobatinya, sekaligus air hangat untuk menghapus darah yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Aku duduk disamping pria ini. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya yang pucat. Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver berkilauan oleh cahaya matahari yang menyelinap dari sela-sela jendela.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya, mencoba melepaskan pakaian yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Kubuka kancing pertama dari kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat nafas hangat pria ini menyentuh jemariku. Suara tarikan nafasnya membuat dadaku panas. Tapi rasa ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, degupan dan rasa panas di dada ini lebih.... 'nyaman'.

Setelah kancing kedua kubuka, kulitnya yang pucat mulai terlihat. Aku meraba sedikit kulitnya yang tidak terkena darah. Lembut. Aku mulai merasakan degupan jantungnya. Suaranya terdengar. Tegas dan berani.

Selanjutnya kancing ketiga, setengah tubuhnya mulai terlihat. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa pria ini adalah seorang pemburu atau semacamnya. Di dadanya banyak terdapat luka-luka, baik yang masih baru, ataupun yang sudah tinggal bekasnya.

Tanganku turun untuk membuka kancing keempat. Degupan jantungku mengencang. Tubuh pria ini benar-benar sempurna. Pundak yang tegap, dada yang bidang, perut yang kencang. Wajahku semakin merah padam, rasanya panas.

Aku beranjak ke kancing terakhir. Lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi badan atasnya. Aku beruntung karena menyuruh Aki untuk berada di ruang tengah. Karena saat ini aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahku kepada siapapun.

".....haaaah...." aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku. Lalu mengambil handuk di sampingku, mencelupkannya pada air hangat yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah memerasnya, aku menyentuh dadanya dengan handuk hangat yang tadi kubasahi. Pria ini tidak bergeming. Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah.

Aku mulai membasuh darah ditubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga darahnya lenyap. Tapi luka yang masih menganga, terlihat diperut dan dadanya. Luka yang dalam.

Aku mengambil beberapa obat serbuk dan menaburkannya di luka pria ini. Mengoleskan beberapa obat oles pada luka-luka kecil disekitarnya. Pria ini sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, karena seharusnya efek yang ditimbulkan obat serbuk tadi benar-benar perih, tapi pria ini sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Aku membalutkan perban kesekeliling tubuhnya. Melingkarkan tanganku di dadanya. Nafasnya yang panas jatuh ke kulitku. Membuatku merasa sesak. Aku mengambil kapsul dari kotak obat, dan mencoba meminumkannya dengan tanganku. Kubuka mulutnya.

".....!!" tidak mungkin. Aku meraba giginya. Terlihat sepasang taring yang tajam. Aku menyentuh taring itu, mencoba memastikan. Tapi taring itu asli. Takut. Aku menarik tanganku dari mulutnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa menolongnya adalah hal yang baik? Atau lebih baik kudiamkan saja?

"........" aku terdiam. Berfikir. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meneruskannya. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur, karena ia sudah hampir selesai di obati. Bila aku menghentikannya tak ada yang berubah, jadi lebih baik kuteruskan. Aku mengambil air minum dalam gelas diatas meja yang berdiri disamping kasur. Kumasukkan kapsul obat ini ke dalam mulutnya, kubuka perlahan, dan kujatuhkan obatnya. Setelah itu aku mengangkat kepalanya sedikit supaya air yang akan kuminumkan padanya tak akan tumpah.

Selesai, aku kembali meletakkan gelas ke atas meja. Aku memperhatikan pria tampan didepanku. "....haah...." aku kembali menarik nafas. Lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut putih yang berada di pangkuanku. Pandanganku teralihkan oleh burung yang hinggap di ambang jendela. Menelengkan kepalanya yang seperti kebingungan. Aku tersenyum, pasrah menerima takdirku. Aku menatap ke langit biru cerah yang diwarnai oleh warna putih awan. Suara gemericik air sungai, suara ranting-ranting pohon yang bergesekan, dan suara dedaunan yang terbang ditiup angin tak dapat menutupi suara kekhawatiran di dadaku.

Orang ini. Dia. Sama seperti Aki. Seorang vampire.

-----------

"Kakak, hari ini sarapannya banyak sekali!" suara Aki yang manis selalu membuatku bersemangat. Aku tersenyum padanya, sambil menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk, dan meletakkannya ke atas nampan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Iya, ini untuk kakak yang sakit." Kataku sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas.

"Memang dia sudah bangun?" tanyanya sembari mengambil roti di atas meja.

"Kakak akan coba untuk membangunkannya. Karena bagaimana pun ia butuh makan kan?" jawabku, lalu mengangkat nampan dan berjalan ke kamar.

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan kakiku. Rumah ini sudah tua, jadi suara pintu ini sudah berderik keras. Saat memasuki kamar, aku kaget, ternyata pria itu sudah bangun. Ia duduk diatas kasur. Tubuhnya masih dililit perban yang kupasang kemarin. Ia menghadap ke jendela disamping kirinya. Memandang ke langit kosong yang cerah. Cahaya yang masuk dari sela jendela membuatnya terlihat indah.

Aku terpesona pada kilauan dirinya, tapi pesona itu lenyap ketika aku tersadar bahwa pria indah didepanku ini adalah seorang vampire. Tapi kenapa ia tak bergeming memandang langit cerah tanpa awan?

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Matanya yang berwarna ungu violet menatapku. Warnanya yang indah terlihat lebih menawan saat matahari memantulkan sorot matanya. Tatapannya yang tegas padaku seakan menyiratkan kalau dia berbahaya. Keheningan menyelimuti udara disekitar kami. Aku menelan ludahku, dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

"Selamat pagi! Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." Kataku dengan ceria. Untunglah aku bisa bersikap biasa. Aku berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan nampan diatas meja disamping kasur. Tapi pria ini tetap diam. Aku memandangnya dengan senyuman. Matanya sudah terlihat lebih lembut, mungkin cahaya yang terlalu terang tadi membuatku silau.

Aku duduk disamping kasur dan memangku mangkuk sup yang tadi kusiapkan.

"Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di tepi sungai, karena lukamu cukup parah aku membawamu pulang dan merawatmu. Tapi kau berat juga ya. Hhaha." Kataku tanpa henti untuk menutupi rasa takut dan gugupku.

"Aku buatkan sup hangat, dengan rumput Mugwort. Rumput ini bisa jadi obat, jadi dimakan ya! Walaupun rasanya agak sedikit pahit." Aku masih terus berkata, kalau aku berhenti maka gemetar dari tanganku ini pasti akan terlihat.

"Setelah makan, nanti obatnya dimakan ya. Sudah kusiapkan disamping minumanmu. Kalau perbannya lepas akan kupasang lagi, jadi—"

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Kau tahu yang sebenarnya kan?" tiba-tiba pria ini berbicara. Suaranya yang dalam membuat jantungku berdebar. Entah kenapa, rasa takut tadi sirna tanpa bekas.

"Ketahuan ya?" kataku sambil tertawa ringan. Rasa gemetar dan takut tadi benar-benar hilang. Seakan perasaan itu hanya bayanganku saja. Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah karena aku telah mendengar suaranya? Ya, mungkin karena itu. Tidak ada orang yang mampu membohongi suaranya.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Itu benar-benar darahku, bukan darah menjijikkan orang lain." Jawabnya cepat. Aku heran padanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang vampire jijik pada darah orang lain? Bukankah darah adalah makanannya?

"Iya, aku tahu. Lukamu cukup parah, jadi wajar saja darahmu keluar begitu banyak." Balasku. Kuurungkan niat untuk mempertanyakan alasan ia membenci darah. Biarlah pertanyaan ini kusimpan dalam hati.

"Ah! Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruka Kisaragi." Kataku tiba-tiba. Ia tetap diam tanpa menatapku. Ia diam seakan sedang berpikir.

"Zero Kiriyu"

-----------


	2. Ch2 : a request for the Vampire Hunter

Maaf bangeeet...! updatenya kelamaan. Gara – gara jadi panitia Kompetisi MIPA di sekolah, aku jadi sibuk selama 2 bulan !

Maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya agak berantakan karena itu adalah post ku yang pertama..

Karena tidak ada keterangan apa – apa di chapter 1 jadi disini aja aku masukin keterangannya ya..

Chapter 1 : Haruka POV. Setting waktunya 2 tahun setelah ending dari Vampire Knight, dimana (Spoiler warning!!) Zero sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yuuki.

Chapter 2 : Zero POV. Aku ingin menampakkan "isi" dari wajah Zero yang datar jadi biar "kelihatan" aku pakai Zero POV. Ga pa pa kan??

Well, alrighty then..! selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review ya..

Sincerely,

Farore Rayzes

Sial! Vampire brengsek! Menjijikan, kenapa aku bisa kalah oleh vampire seperti itu?

Menyedihkan sekali. Ingin rasanya merobek daging dan kulit vampire itu dan membakarnya sampai tak bersisa. Menjijikan, menjijikan, menjijikan! Aku benci diriku yang lemah, yang bahkan sampai terluka dan dirawat oleh seorang gadis yang tak dikenal.

Harga diri? Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Uh, aku tak tahan lagi dengan diriku ini. Aku ingin mecabik-cabik dan mengeluarkan jantungku, menghancurkannya. Tapi, kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya maka itu berarti aku kalah. Dan kalah oleh vampire? Huh! Benar-benar rendah.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, menatap langit biru yang begitu besar. Membuatku muak karena aku merasa seperti manusia hina yang sangat lemah dan tak berguna.

Manusia? Heh, kata itu terlalu bagus untukku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku. Terlihat sepasang kakak beradik yang membawa setumpuk cucian di tangannya. Mereka terlihat gembira sekali. Di mataku, sang adik hanya terlihat mengganggu, berlari kesana kemari. Tapi, tapi kenapa gadis itu justru tertawa dengan riangnya?

Kenapa tertawanya bisa begitu lepas? Kenapa terlihat begitu cerah? Apa yang membuatnya begitu senang? Melihatnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu sangat kusayangi, sangat kujaga. Dulu. Sekarang mengingatnya saja aku tidak mau. Kumohon, pergilah dari pikiranku.

Cih! Tidak ada gunanya tetap disini, aku harus segera pergi.

Huh? Mana senjataku? Aku mencarinya disekeliling tubuhku, tidak ada. Di atas meja, nihil. Apakah di dalam jasku? Tapi jasku saja tidak ada. Dimana? Tidak mungkin tertinggal di tempat kemarin kan? Atau berada di tangan gadis itu?

Aku mencoba beranjak dari kasur. Perlahan, aku menginjakkan kedua kakiku ke tanah. Saat berdiri, tak dapat kupungkiri rasa sakit di perutku. Dasar lemah. Aku berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Di balik pintu kamar sebuah ruang makan yang hangat terlihat.

Sesaat, aku seperti melihat pemandangan rumah yang kurindukan. Ayah memasang perapian, Ibu menyiapkan makan malam, Ichirou duduk disampingku, mendekapkan tangannya pada tangan kiriku. Suasana yang hangat, tapi mampu membuat hatiku terbakar api kebencian. Benci karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun. Tidak ibu, ayah, ataupun Ichirou yang sangat rapuh.

Aku pergi dari ruangan ini, dan menuju keluar. Sedetik lebih lama di ruangan itu mampu membuat hatiku tercabik-cabik. Aku menghampiri gadis yang sedang menjemur pakaian. Aku berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei, apa kau yang membawanya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat sedikit kaget. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Kilauan matanya yang hijau menyiratkan kebingungan. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menghampiriku.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu sama sekali belum sembuh." Gadis ini meletakkan cuciannya dan memperhatikan lukaku.

"Apa kau membawanya?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Ia hanya mendongak dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Kebingungan.

"Bawa apa?" balasnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Senjataku." Jawabku singkat. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang mirip dengan 'orang itu'.

"Maksudmu ini?" Ia mengeluarkan Bloody Rose-ku dari dalam apron yang dikenakannya. Seenaknya saja gadis ini, mengambil senjata orang tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menariknya lagi.

"Hmm.. aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu sebelum lukamu sembuh total." Katanya sambil mundur 3 langkah dan menyembunyikan Bloody Rose di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan macam-macam. Cepat kembalikan." Balasku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi semakin aku mendekat ia semakin mundur.

"Macam-macam? Kau yang jangan macam-macam." Katanya sambil mengarahkan Bloody Rose ke arahku. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, dan aku yakin ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menggunakannya." Balasku dingin. Ia tak akan mampu melakukannya.

"Aku tahu kok! Sekarang kembali ke dalam kamar!" kata-katanya yang tegas membuatku kaget. Ia menggunakan senjata untuk mengancamku supaya istirahat? Gadis yang lucu. Aku menghampirinya, dan ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau harus tahu, kalau kau berani mengarahkan pistol ke seseorang maka kau harus berani menarik pelatuknya." Kataku. Aku menggapai kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang Bloody Rose. Tanganku berjalan ke jemari-jemarinya yang kecil dan panjang. Memanipulasi jemarinya untuk menarik pelatuk. Lalu kutarik tangannya yang masih menggenggam Bloody Rose ke depan dadaku, mengarahkannya tepat dijantungku.

Wajahnya yang kaget membuatku takjub. Entah apa yang penyebab aku merasakan hal ini.

"Ah...!" ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari depan dadaku.

"Lihat kan?" kataku menyudutkannya. Ia hanya menunduk dan diam. Kesunyian menyelimuti kami, tak ada suara apapun, yang kudengar hanya suara angin dan kepakan sayap burung. Selama 15 detik kami diam, lalu ia memasukkan Bloody Rose-ku kembali kedalam apronnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti kalau kau sembuh." Katanya sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan menjemur pakaian.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku mesti—"

"Bersabarlah" ia menyela kalimatku. Sikapnya yang tenang itu membuatku kesal. Seenaknya saja gadis ini menyuruhku ini itu. Memangnya siapa dia? Bukankah ia takut padaku? Lalu kenapa membiarkanku tetap disini?

Urgh! Banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti. Tidak ingin kupikirkan, kepalaku sakit. Menyebalkan, aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku yang berat ke kursi taman di dekat tempatku berdiri. Aku membanting tubuhku yang tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhku lagi. Kusandarkan punggungku, dan mendongak keatas.

Langit masih biru tanpa awan. Silau. Mataku sakit.

Kupejamkan mata, dan mempertajam pendengaranku. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara aliran air sungai, desahan dedaunan yang tertiup angin, suara ranting pohon yang bergesekan, Kicauan burung dan kepakan sayapnya di angkasa. Dan suara kain yang dibentangkan oleh gadis itu. Suasana yang nyaman...

Musim semi yang hangat. Belaian angin timur membuatku mengantuk. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Sejak 'hari itu' semua sudah tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Sekolah sudah berakhir, Cross-san tetap menjadi kepala sekolah yang bodoh dan norak, sistem Day dan Night Class tetap berjalan, dan Yuuki...

Entahlah, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku tidak mau peduli.

Ngantuk.

"Heeeeiiii....." Hem? Ada suara.

"Sudah siang." Siapa?

"Bangun doong..." Suara yang hangat. Suara yang kurindukan.

"Zero..." Lagi. Ibu? Yuuki? Siapa?

"BAANGUUN!"

Hah?! Aduh, aku mimpi ya? Mengerikan.

"Siapa yang mengerikan?!" seorang gadis berteriak di depanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Aduh, leherku sakit. Sepasang mata hijau indah dan berkilauan menatapku.

"Kau tadi bilang aku mengerikan ya?!" Gadis itu berteriak lagi di depanku. Aku mengigau rupanya.

"Aku tadi hanya bermimpi." Jawabku menenangkan emosinya. Sekarang ia jadi lebih tenang. Tapi raut mukanya berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Jawabku seadanya. Dan memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa silau saat menatap matanya.

"Begitu," ia menarik kembali tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

"Makan siang sudah siap, ayo makan." Katanya tersenyum sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Makan siang? Hem... Aku terlalu lama tidur ya.. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kenapa aku mengikutinya? Kenapa aku nurut saja pada kata-katanya? Kenapa aku tidak kuasa menolak? Sebelum semua pertanyaan itu terjawab, kakiku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di salah satu kursi sudah duduk seorang anak laki-laki. Ia terlihat seperti miniatur dari gadis ini. Mirip. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Duduklah." Kata gadis itu sambil menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas di depanku. Aku menuruti kata-katanya dan duduk. Aku mengamati anak kecil itu. entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi apa?

Anak kecil itu sadar sudah kuperhatikan, dan ia tersenyum padaku. Ia mengambil roti diatas piring dan menjulurkannya padaku.

"Silahkan!" katanya dengan senyuman lebar. "....!!!"

BRAK!

Aku yang tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat kursi yang kududuki jatuh, dan gelas didepanku tumpah.

Tidak mungkin! Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa? Kenapa?! Seorang vampire sedekat ini didepanku, dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!

Aku yang masih diam tak bergerak itu, membuat sekitarku kaget. Anak laki-laki itu gemetaran, dan gadis disampingku ketakutan. Aku bergerak mengambil pisau buah didekatku, bermaksud merobek tenggorokan sang vampire kecil. Tapi sebuah tangan hangat yang lembut menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan, gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Akito, kau makan duluan ya. Kakak akan memperbaiki perban kak Zero." Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum pada vampire itu. Kenapa?! Lalu ia menarik tanganku, menuntunku ke dalam kamar.

Aku yang masih diliputi amarah, mengikuti kemauannya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kali ini ia harus menjelaskan semuanya! Ia menyuruhku duduk di kursi dengan aba-aba dari jari telunjuknya. Lalu ia menutup dan mengunci pintu. Di balik sela pintu yang akan tertutup, aku melihat wajah vampire kecil itu kebingungan. Wajah manisnya dihiasi oleh mata berwarna hijau yang sekejap berkedip warna darah.

"Jelaskan padaku..." kataku langsung tanpa basa-basi. Ia diam dan masih tetap memegang gagang pintu.

"Kau manusia kan?" tanyaku padanya. Ia berbalik dan menghampiriku. Namun bibirnya yang merah tetap diam tak bernada.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memelihara makhluk itu!" sebelum aku sempat berkedip, ia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya yang lembut. Sekarang ia berdiri didepanku, kedua tangannya yang mungil menutup mulutku.

Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Mereka saudara. Mereka seperti saudara kembar yang berbeda umur. Mata hijau mereka sama-sama berkilau. Kulit mereka sama-sama putih bagai mutiara. Rambut mereka yang hitam sama-sama terlihat seperti malam tanpa bulan. Mereka akrab seperti satu orang yang menjadi dua.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa anak itu seorang vampire? Dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?! Apakah aku sudah menjadi makhluk yang lemah? Apa aku sebegitu lemahnya yang bahkan tidak menyadari ada makhluk menjijikan itu didekatku?! Dan anak kecil pula! Menyedihkan, menjijikan, rendah, hina, aku benci diriku!

Aku harus menuntut jawaban dari gadis ini. Harus!

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Akhirnya gadis itu berbicara. Aku diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kau.... Vampire Hunter?" tanyanya padaku. Lalu melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya dari mulutku.

"Benar, dan sudah menjadi tugasku melenyapkan makhluk itu." jawabku tegas. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat. Kenapa gadis ini melindungi vampire itu?! Tangannya yang gemetaran tak mampu ia sembunyikan.

"Hei..." ia berkata pelan. Suaranya begitu pelan sampai-sampai hampir kalah oleh kicaun burung diluar sana. Aku memasang telingaku dengan seksama. Berharap tidak melewatkan sepatah katapun dari gadis ini.

"Apa kau mau menerima bayaran?" tanyanya. Kata-katanya membuatku bingung dan kaget. Bayaran? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau mau menyuapku untuk tidak membunuh makhluk itu?" balasku. Huh! Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya.

"Bukan." Jawabnya masih dengan suara pelan. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangku dengan matanya yang sayu. Sorotan mata yang indah, berkilat oleh cahaya matahari siang yang menyengat.

"Lalu? Apa maumu? Jelaskan dengan jelas," kataku dengan nada kesal. Gadis ini terlalu bertele-tele. Ingin aku mendorongnya kedinding, mengambil senjataku dan menodongkannya ke leher sang gadis untuk memaksanya bicara.

"Aku ingin menyewamu." Jawabnya datar. Kali ini suaranya sudah lebih tegar dibanding tadi. Tapi, menyewaku? Ia mau menyewa seorang vampire hunter? Untuk apa?

"Aku butuh penjelasan lebih dulu." Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran orang tak dikenal tanpa penjelasan secara terperinci.

"Apa bayaran ini cukup?" Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Lalu ia melepaskan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan 4 batu permata. Kalung perak berbentuk bulat dengan ruby, emerald dan safir menjadi titik sudut dari sebuah bentuk segitiga di dalamnya. Dan ditengah-tengah segitiga ada sebuah kristal bening berbentuk segi lima kecil. Keempat batu itu saling dihubungkan dengan garis hitam. Bentuk kalung mungil itu menyerupai sebuah diagram sihir.

Bayaran yang terlalu mahal untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil.

"Huh! Kau menjual nyawa adikmu?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi ia tetap tenang tak bergeming.

"Aku..." ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Suaranya kembali pelan seperti tadi.

"Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan adikku dari jiwa seorang vampire" Katanya dengan suara yang pilu.

"Apa?" aku tidak mengerti. Banyak sekali hal yang tidak kumengerti.

"Kumohon." Ia berkata lagi. Kali ini matanya berair. Kolam yang selama ini ia bendung tumpah.

"Kumohon bebaskan adikku dari jiwanya!"

Yup! Inilah akhir dari chapter 2. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Zero POV? Apakah OOC? Setelah ini di review ya. Aku masih amatir dalam hal ini jadi aku butuh bantuan kalian. Thanks banget sama Matsuri Hino yang udah membuat Vampire Knight dan mengenalkanku pada Zero.

Sincerely,

Farore Rayzes


	3. Ch3: my first sin

**Apa kabar? Farore disini! (Apa sih? Ga jelas deh...)**

**Iyup! Ini chapter ketiga...**

**Mulai dari sini, digunakan kembali Haruka POV...**

**Ada koreksi nih... di Chapter 1, mata Akito dan Haruka, Farore tulis "sebiru...." tapi di Chapter 2, Farore malah nulis "mata berwarna hijau".. maaf ya..**

**Itu adalah kesalahan kecil yang fatal. Tapi karena Akito dan Haruka berwajah mirip, jadi Farore putuskan mata mereka adalah hijau emerald. Sekali lagi maaf banget ya.. (T_T)**

**?**

**Hhehe, makasih banyak buat yang sudah me-review dan membaca karya Farore ya..**

**Karena kata-kata kalian akan selalu jadi semangat dan kekuatan untuk Farore (^^) (Berlebihan ya?)**

**Oiya! Farore mau menjawab review kalian disini ya..**

**VIESZCY : makasih banyak atas dukungannya ya, Vie-chan! Farore senang sekali..(T-T) *hiks* terharu nih...Chapter 2 terlalu pendek ya? Farore coba lebih banyakin deh buat Chapter ini..**

**MITSUHIKO ZAHRA : Salam kenal juga ya, mitsuhiko-san... makasih atas dukungannya.**

**HARUKA ANA KIRYU : maksih banyak Haruka-san... baca terus ya...^^**

**RUKII NIGHTRAY : Rukii-saaan...! Thanks ya... Uuups... No no no.. Haruka Kisaragi dan Akito Kiasaragi itu adalah murni Original Character dari fanfic Farore. Tapi nama itu ada asalnya... Jangan diceritain disini ya, nanti jadi spoiler...^^**

**.(Umm, Farore panggil "DOT" saja ya?) : Hhaha, Thanks Dot-chan.. Kyaaa..! Farore dipanggil senpai, Senangnya...XD**

**SETIA VATHI : Selamat datang di fandom Vampire Knight ya, Vathi-san.. Terus dukung karya Farore ya...**

**?**

**Hhehe, Thanks banget buat kalian yang baca Fanfic Farore ya, kalian ga bakal bisa ngebayangin wajah Farore saat kalian meriview fic ini.. ^^**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak dan terus dukung Farore ya..**

**Farore sayang kalian..\(^^)/**

**?**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

**S  
S  
S**

**S**

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Perasaanku campur aduk. Marah, kesal, sedih, bingung. Tak dapat ku ungkapkan lagi, kepalaku kosong. Aku hanya dapat merasakan dinginnya liontin yang kugenggam dengan erat di tangangku.

Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Dari mana datangnya air sebanyak ini? Zero hanya menatapku kaget. Mata violetnya yang terang memancarkan aura kebingungan. Aku berusaha menahan emosiku. Mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. Kalau terus seperti ini, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Aku memeluk erat kalung pemberian ayah dan ibu. Kalung yang menjadi lambang keluarga kami. Satu-satunya barang yang tertinggal sejak _**peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu**_.

DEG!

Tanganku gemetar. Aku mengingat kembali hari itu. Malam itu. **5 tahun yang lalu**. Tangisanku berhenti, tapi perasaan takut menjalar dari dadaku. Perasaan itu naik dan terus naik hingga tak terbendung lagi. Tubuhku bergetar luar biasa. Kakiku lemas. Aku terjatuh, lemas. Zero yang masih tak mengerti, hanya diam.

Nafasku sesak. Kepalaku sakit. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tenang... Tenanglah! Kumohon!

Aku menggenggam semakin erat kalung ditanganku. Begitu eratnya sampai tak mengira kalau batu-batu permata di kalung itu melukai tanganku.

Sakit! Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang gemetar. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari telapak tanganku. Aku terdiam. Tubuhku kaku.

Darah...

Di tangan...

Darah siapa?

".....! " Aku masih menatap kedua tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Nafasku semakin tidak teratur. Ruangan ini seperti kamar berukuran 2x2 meter tanpa jendela. Sesak, panas.

Aku menjatuhkan kalung itu, saat ingatan yang _**lebih mengerikan dari 5 tahun yang lalu**_ itu mencuat keluar. Ingatan itu datang bertubi-tubi seperti film yang diputar ulang.

"Uugh!" tiba-tiba perutku mual. Mengingat peristiwa itu membuatku ingin muntah. Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Air mataku mengalir deras lagi.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Beruntung, kamar mandi ada dalam kamar. Kalau tidak Akito akan melihat sosokku yang sedang seperti ini. Saat sampai dikamar mandi, aku segera mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku. Tidak ada lagi ego yang tersembunyi. Zero menatapku bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gadis yang meminta pertolongannya itu, tiba-tiba menangis, lalu gemetar, dan muntah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Walaupun rasa mual ini sudah sirna tapi perasaan takut ini belum hilang. Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Walaupun masih tersengal-sengal.

Aku tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang ringan dan tegas itu kemari. Saat kusadari, sebuah selimut putih membungkus tubuhku. Aku mendongak keatas. Sepasang mata violet menatapku. Bukan tatapan jijik, ataupun risih. Bukan juga tatapan benci yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan. Sorot matanya seakan berkata "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menunduk. Menutup wajahku dengan selimut yang ia kenakan padaku. Aneh. Ini seperti sihir. Perasaan takut dan khawatir yang mampu mendominasi pikiranku itu sekarang hilang tanpa bekas. Tubuhku tak lagi gemetar. Nafasku kembali normal.

Apakah ini karena musim dingin yang sudah berakhir? Atau musim panas yang akan dimulai? Selimut ini, terasa hangat.

S

S

S

"Sudah tenang?" Suara Zero yang dalam, memecah keheningan diantara kami. Kami hanya duduk tanpa suara selama ini. Zero dengan tenangnya menunggu emosiku reda.

Aku duduk diatas kasur, masih terbungkus selimut putih yang dikenakan Zero untukku. Zero duduk dikursi yang berhadapan denganku. Belum ada kata yang keluar. Aku gugup. Sedari tadi, Zero menatap tajam lurus kearahku. Sorot matanya seakan bisa membaca seluruh pikiran dan bahasa tubuhku.

"Iya." Jawabku dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Tapi Zero menunjukkan mimik bahwa ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Aku, jadi merasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja.... Terima kasih," tambahku sambil berusaha keras tersenyum. Ia beralih memandang mataku. Zero masih diam tanpa suara. Tatapan tajamnya membuat wajahku panas.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir," ucapku masih dengan senyuman. Aku berusaha tidak menampakan perasaanku padanya. Perasaan sedih sekaligus malu ini. Merupakan hal yang mudah bagiku untuk tersenyum disaat sedih. Karena selama ini aku melakukannya di depan Akito.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu," kata Zero sambil menghela nafas panjang lagi.

Tuh kan. Benar. Zero, dia bisa membaca seluruh bahasa tubuhku. Caranya memandangku seakan bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Aku menunduk, dan menutup wajahku dengan selimut putih. Menyembunyikan mawar merah yang merekah dipipiku.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Zero tiba-tiba. Perkataannya membuatku terkejut. Aku ragu. Apakah harus aku katakan? Apakah rahasia yang selama _**7 tahun ini kujaga**_, boleh kukatakan begitu saja pada orang yang sangat asing ini? Tapi disudut hatiku yang terdalam, aku tahu orang ini tidaklah jahat.

"Uumm...." Aku membuka mulutku. Memberanikan diri mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan apa yang selama ini kusembunyikan.

Zero memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Mencoba mendengarkan suaraku yang kalah oleh kicauan burung diluar sana.

"Kakak...." Tiba-tiba dari balik pintu terdengar suara lembut Akito. Kami berdua kaget, dan refleks memandang pintu. Aku melihat Zero, memandang pintu dengan amarah di matanya. Rasa sedih tak dapat kupungkiri. Zero membenci Akito, _**anak yang menjadi tujuan hidupku**_.

"Ada apa, Aki?" tanyaku pada Akito yang masih ada dibalik pintu. Aku dan Zero tidak beranjak satu langkahpun dari tempat kami duduk. Aku dapat membayangkan wajah Akito saat ini. Ia pasti khawatir, dan menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri...." Jawab Akito dengan suara yang lemah dan lembut.

Aku lupa, tadi meninggalkan Akito sendiri diruang makan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ia akan menunggu kami, untuk makan bersama. Aku meletakan selimut yang membungkusku. Melipatnya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Baiklah," Tiba-tiba Zero berbicara. Aku kaget dan mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Aku menerima," Tambahnya lagi. Ia lalu berdiri dan menyusulku.

"Hah?" Aku bingung. Tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Zero. Mataku mengikuti kearah ia berjalan. Perlahan ia menghampiri pintu. Tangannya yang besar meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Pintu agak terbuka sedikit. Aku dapat melihat sosok Akito yang sedang menunduk. Tapi, saat ia menyadari pintu didepannya terbuka, ia mendongak dan memandang Zero.

"Permintaanmu tadi. Aku menerima pekerjaan itu." Jawabnya, lalu membuka pintu dengan lebar dan masuk ke ruang makan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia duduk dikursi. Wajah Akito yang tadinya muram, berubah ceria saat melihat Zero yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia lalu berlari ke ruang makan dan melompat duduk.

Aku yang masih kaget, belum dapat bergerak. Saat kusadari, Akito melambaikan tangannya padaku. Memanggilku untuk bergabung. Aku tersenyum. Lega.

"Terima kasih," kataku perlahan. Karena kau tak banyak bertanya.

S

S

S

Suasana makan yang menyenangkan. Akito dengan riangnya membicarakan tentang layangan yang ia mainkan kemarin. Aku mendengarkannya sambil tertawa melihat wajah lucu Akito yang bersemangat. Zero hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Mungkin baginya hal ini berat, karena dari tadi ia sama sekali tak memandang Akito.

"Mau tambah?" Tanyaku pada Zero yang hanya melihat piring kosong di depannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akito melihat kami yang canggung dan wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran.

"Kak Zero!" teriak Akito. Zero hanya menggerakkan matanya, memandang Akito.

"Kak Zero harus mencoba jus merah buatan kakak! Enak sekali lho! Aku paling suka jus merah kakak!"

"....!" Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Akito. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku kalau Akito akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku bergerak memandang Zero. Wajah Zero kaget. Lalu senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tahu.

"Heh! Tablet darah ya?" Katanya. Nadanya seakan menyindirku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Akito menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Tidak mengerti.

"Ta...?" tanyanya pada Zero. Ia melukiskan ketidakmengertiannya dengan menggaruk rambutnya yang hitam. Zero hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf, aku tidak minum, minuman seperti itu." jawabnya. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akito pada Zero.

"Aki, Kak Zero tidak suka jus buatan kakak." Kataku menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini. Akito langsung diam dan mengangguk.

"Begitu ya?" ucapnya kecewa.

Keheningan melingkupi kami. Rasa canggung diantara kami bertiga sangat terasa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Zero sekarang, yang jelas dia terlihat sangat tidak suka.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jarum pendek menunjukan angka 2, dan aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Zero dan Akito memandangku.

"Sudah waktunya berangkat, Aki!" Ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah tas kotak berwarna putih dari dalam lemari. Lalu kumasukkan beberapa botol-botol kecil kedalam tas kotak putih tersebut. Dan menutup tas itu dengan erat, supaya isinya tidak tumpah.

"Iya! Ayo berangkat!" seru Akito gembira. Ia segera berlari keluar pintu. Lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, bahwa anak kecil yang lucu, mungil dan tidak berdaya ini, _**menyimpan rahasia yang menyakitkan.**_

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanyaku pada Zero. Ia diam. Lalu menghela nafas. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dan berjalan perlahan menuju keluar.

"Mau tidak mau 'kan?" ucapnya dingin. Walaupun ia terlihat tidak peduli, tapi hal itu sudah membuatku sangat senang. Mawar merah kembali merekah dipipiku. Degupan jantung yang berirama, mengiringi langkahku bersama Zero.

S

S

S

"Apa isinya?" tanya Zero tiba-tiba. Jantungku hampir keluar mendengar suaranya yang dalam itu dekat sekali dari telingaku. Walaupun aku terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya sekarang jantung ini berlomba dengan suara detik jarum jam. Aku beralih memandangnya. Mencoba mengerti akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Isi apa?" balasku bertanya. Zero selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu secara setengah-setengah. Atau mungkin ia ingin mengatakannya secara singkat dan simple? Tapi hal itu menyebabkan aku tidak mengerti mana ujung mana pangkalnya.

"Tas itu." jawabnya. Singkat sekali. Ia pasti bukan tipe yang terbuka dengan orang lain. Tapi hal inilah yang membuatnya mempesona.

HAH? Mempesona? A— Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bodoh, Bodoh! Gadis nakal...! Nakal! Jangan berfikir seperti itu! Haruka bodoh...! Tidak, pikiran kotor pergilah dari kepalaku... Pergi! Pergi pergi pergi! Aku tidak mau jadi gadis nakal...

Uuuh...

Jantungku makin berdebar. Hari ini panas sekali, tubuhku rasanya panas, dan nafasku sesak sekali.

"Hei!" seruan Zero menyadarkanku. Aku salah tingkah, tubuhku bergerak diluar pikiranku. Zero hanya memandangku bingung.

Tidak, tidak... Tenanglah Haruka... Tenang...

"I— Ini.. Obat!" Jawabku panik. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi lain. Rasanya sekarang bagiku mata Zero terlalu menyilaukan. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Kumohon, Tuhan... Semoga Zero tidak menyadari wajahku yang mampu mengalahkan warna tomat yang matang.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia berjalan dengan melihat sekeliling.

Kami saat ini berjalan diantara padang rumput hijau yang membentang. Yang terlihat hanyalah beberapa orang yang sedang menggembalakan ternak-ternaknya. Akito berlarian di depan kami. Melompat dan menari. Lucu sekali. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Zero memandangku dengan tajam saat aku sedang tersenyum. Saat menyadarinya, aku langsung membuang muka, menghadap ke sisi lain. Menyembunyikan wajahku lagi.

"A— Aku bekerja meramu obat. Semua obat-obatan ini setiap siang aku kirimkan ke para pemesan di kota." Jawabku. Ia hanya diam dan beralih memandang Akito. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kami tiba di persimpangan jalan. Jalan disebelah kiri dipenuhi oleh hutan bambu yang lebat. Kami berbelok ke jalan itu. Zero hanya mengikuti langkahku berjalan. Akito segera lari menaiki tangga terjal di depan kami. Menuju ke sebuah kuil yang kuno tapi begitu sejuk dan nyaman.

"Hei, Haruka!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah kananku. Wanita itu cukup tua, tapi tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sudah menua. Ia merupakan seorang miko yang agak sedikit 'berbeda' dari yang lain, lebih 'eksentrik'. Wanita berkimono putih itu menghampiriku dengan tetap membawa sapu ditangannya.

"Hei, hei! Kau tidak menitipkan Akito padaku karena ingin berkencan dengan lelaki ini kan?" katanya dengan wajah yang menyindir. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Hu—Huwaaa...! Apa yang dikatakannya di depan Zero begini? Uwa—wah...!

"Bu—Bukan! Kau salah paham Matsuzaki! Kami sama sekali tidak seperti itu!" Teriakku meyakinkannya. Tapi wajahnya makin terlihat curiga. Ia tersenyum. Aku makin panik.

Aah... Bagaimana ini? Matsuzaki mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku memandang Zero sekilas. Wajahnya tenang dan tidak peduli. Ia sadar telah kuperhatikan, lalu beralih memandangku.

Waah! Aku segera membuang muka. Ini gara-gara Matsuzaki!

"Hhehe. Kau ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan ya, Haruka..." Ucap Matsuzaki sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Tenaganya yang besar membuatku kesakitan. Akito hanya melihatku dalam diam.

"Ma— Matsuzaki!" teriakku. Ia segera menghentikan tepukannya di punggungku. Punggung ini jadi nyut-nyutan. Matsuzaki memang tak pernah berubah.

"Hhahaha! Maaf-maaf...! Kau manis sekali sih kalau panik... Aku jadi ingin menggodamu..."Kata Matsuzaki sambil tertawa. Ia lalu beralih melihat Akito.

"Baiklah, serahkan Akito padaku. Kau antarkan pesananmu saja!" tambah Matsuzaki. Akito segera berlari kearahnya.

"Iya! Terima kasih banyak," Jawabku tenang. Zero melihat kami dengan bingung.

"Kau menitipkan anak itu?" Tanyanya setelah diam saja dari tadi.

"Hmm? Ah, iya.. Pesanan obatnya lumayan banyak, jadi kurasa Akito tak akan sanggup berjalan mengikuti." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Zero hanya menatapku lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Aku berusaha mengikutinya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu..." Bisik Zero perlahan. Aku hanya tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Apa boleh buat 'kan? Aku hidup untuk membahagiakan Akito. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Hal itu sudah menjadi takdirku, semenjak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini. _**8 tahun yang lalu**_.

"Mana ada manusia berumur 17 tahun yang masih mengidap brother complex?" kata Zero sambil menuruni tangga terjal yang menghampar di depan kaki kami. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Lusa umurku 19 tahun tahu!" Jawabku sambil berlari ke arahnya. Dan mulai berjalan disamping Zero. Bahunya yang tinggi begitu tegap. Kenapa orang ini begitu sempurna?

"Oh? Maaf, kau begitu mungil. Tak kusangka sudah 19 tahun..." ucapnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tergambar sekilas di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang mungil! Tinggiku 165 cm!" Bantahku sambil berdiri didepannya. Ia diam. Seperti sedang berfikir. Lalu berjalan melaluiku. Aku berbalik dan mengejarnya lagi. Sebelum aku sampai disampingnya, Zero berhenti. Aku juga menghentikan langkahku. Aku berdiri 2 meter dibelakang Zero yang terdiam.

"Kau menyayangi anak itu?" Tanya Zero tiba-tiba. Aku kaget. Tapi jawaban langsung terlintas dipikiranku tanpa harus menunggu sedetik lebih lama.

"Tentu saja! _**Akito adalah tujuan hidupku!**_" jawabanku tegas dan simple. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak memuaskan Zero. Ia berbalik dan memandangku. Kami saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Angin sore yang sejuk membelai rambut kami.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyewaku?" tanya Zero. Pertanyaannya membuat tubuhku kaku. Tak kusangka Zero menanyakannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh adik yang sangat kau sayangi itu?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku masih terdiam. Wajahku tertunduk. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Tapi Zero justru mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh daguku. Tangan itu mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk. Sepasang permata berwarna violet menatap lurus ke kaca emerald-ku. Selain debaran karena takut, tapi jantungku juga berdebar karena malu.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengambil jiwa anak yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu?" Zero bertanya lagi. Kali ini pertanyaan itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam hatiku.

Harus kukatakan.

Aku menyentuh tangan Zero di daguku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat, membuatku sulit untuk melepaskannya. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Zero dengan perlahan. Menurunkannya dari wajahku. Aku menunduk lagi. Sesaat, aku menatap tangan Zero. Tapi kulepaskan dengan segera.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Melanjutkan perjalananku yang tadi tertunda. Zero hanya menatapku. Meminta jawaban yang jelas dariku. Aku menyadari Zero sama sekali tidak mengikutiku. Lalu ku berhenti dan berbalik.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Senyuman yang sedih. Sudah waktunya kuceritakan. _**Salah satu dari 3 dosa yang telah aku perbuat. Peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu.**_

S

S

S

Akito...

Dulu sekali, ia adalah seorang anak manusia yang lincah dan menyenangkan. Seorang anak hasil hubungan antara 2 vampire hunter yang saking mencintai. Shouji Kisaragi dan Kureha Kisaragi. Ayah Akito, Shouji Kisaragi adalah seorang vampire hunter yang disegani karena merangkap seorang Alchemist. Seseorang yang hidup demi ilmu pengetahuan. Ibu Akito, Kureha Kisaragi juga adalah seorang vampire hunter yang dihormati. Ia memiliki kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa, yang mampu menyamai kekuatan vampire bangsawan.

Tapi, _**sesuatu **_terjadi. Akito, ia... Berubah menjadi seorang vampire.

Tidak ada yang mengira peristiwa ini bisa terjadi. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Tapi hal itu berakhir saat _**dia **_datang. Kehidupan kami berakhir saat itu juga.

Tapi, kami tidak ingin kehilangan Akito. Akito sangat berharga bagi kami. Bila ada yang mengetahui bahwa Akito sekarang adalah seorang vampire, aku yakin para vampire hunter pasti akan memburunya.

Kasih sayang orang tua jauh lebih besar dari pada tanggung jawab sebagai seorang vampire hunter. Mereka berhasil menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari para vampire hunter yang lain. Walupun begitu, perasaan khawatir tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kenyataan bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini akan diketahui oleh asosiasi hunter membuat ibu melakukan sihir yang besar.

Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, ibu melakukan sihir penyegelan pada 'jiwa' vampire Akito. Dengan sihir itu, para manusia atau vampire yang memiliki sensitivitas tinggi terhadap keberadaan vampire akan tidak menyadari keberadaan 'jiwa' vampire Akito. Tapi ibu memiliki tubuh yang lemah, dan bagi manusia biasa melakukan sihir penyegelan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lagipula setengah kekuatannya pernah ia berikan padaku saat diriku lahir. Semua hal ini menyebabkan ibu menjadi kehilangan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya.

Walupun kehidupan kami sudah berubah, tapi kami menikmati kegembiraan ini. Masih teringat dengan jelas di pikiranku, betapa bahagianya senyuman ayah dan ibu. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semua tawa, canda, dan senyuman itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Ditelan oleh kegelapan yang abadi di malam itu.

"Hhaha!" tawa Akito terlihat sangat cerah dan bersemangat. Kami berjalan pulang dari berbelanja makan malam. Hari sudah sore, tapi semangat Akito tak pernah surut. Akito berlarian di depanku, aku mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Ada kalanya Akito berhenti untuk menungguku.

"Ah, Haruka... Akito..." Suara yang lemah itu memanggil kami. Seorang nenek penjual bunga melambaikan tangannya, memberikan aba-aba supaya kami singgah. Akito berlari menuju nenek itu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa nek?" tanyaku pada nenek yang sedang membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangan kanannya. Ia terlihat begitu tua dan lemah, tapi senyuman masih kuat terlukis di wajahnya. Ia adalah nenek yang baik hati, ia selalu memberi Akito gula-gula saat mereka bertemu. Ia juga tidak jarang memberikanku bunga yang berbeda-beda, walaupun aku selalu bersikeras untuk membayarnya.

"Begini... Apa nenek bisa minta tolong?" Tanyanya padaku. Kegelisahan menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, apa yang bisa aku bantu, nek?" Jawabku ramah. Mana mungkin kutolak permintaan nenek baik hati yang selalu menolong kami kan? Setelah kukatakan hal itu, wajah nenek berubah menjadi cerah. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan di tangan kanannya padaku.

"Ini... Tolong berikan pada anakku di ladang. Ia tidak pulang siang ini untuk makan jadi aku siapkan bekal. Bisa tolong nak Haruka antarkan?" ucap nenek. Aku menerima bungkusan yang ternyata adalah bekal itu. Lalu mengangguk.

"Paman Kyosaki? Baiklah! Serahkan padaku nek!" Jawabku bersemangat. Nenek itu terlihat senang sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menarik rok biruku. Aku melihat kebawah. Akito sedang mendongak menatapku.

"Biar aku yang antarkan, kak!" pinta Akito. Ia mengkat kedua tangannya, meminta bungkusan ditanganku.

"Tapi Aki...." aku tak bisa membiarkan Akito melakukannya. Lalu kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Akito yang melihatnya, kembali menarik rokku. Ia memohon dengan sangat.

"Kumohon kak! Aku juga ingin membantu nenek!" mohon Akito. Ia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku menghela nafas. Tak mungkin aku menang dari Akito. Akhirnya hatiku luluh juga.

Kusamakan tinggi badan kami, dengan berjongkok di depannya. Lalu menepuk kepala Akito yang egois itu. Kuserahkan bungkusan yang ada ditanganku kepadanya. Wajahnya seketika berubah ceria. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung berlari ke arah ladang gandum.

"AKI....! Langsung pulang ya...!" teriakku padanya yang terus berlari itu. Ia lalu berhenti dan berbalik. Sambil melambaikan tangan, ia mengangguk. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Aku berpamitan pada nenek penjual bunga, lalu kembali berjalan pulang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa bahaya menanti kami.

Di ladang gandum, Akito melihat sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang bernama Paman Kyosaki. Ia segera berlari ke tengah ladang gandum saat matanya jatuh pada seorang pria paruh baya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"PAMAN KYOSAKI...!" teriak Akito. Paman Kyosaki segera berbalik mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh suara kecil yang manis.

"Akito? Ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan melihat anak kecil berumur 5 tahun terengah-engah mengejarnya.

"I—ini... titipan dari nenek..." ucap Akito sambil mengatur nafas. Ia memberikan bungkusan itu kepada paman Kyosaki. Paman Kyosaki menerimanya dengan bingung. Tapi begitu ia membuka bungkusan itu, akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Akito." Kata paman Kyosaki. Hanya dengan kata-kata singkat itu, Akito kembali berdiri dengan bersemangat. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya! Sama-sama!" balas Akito riang. Ia kemudian berlari pulang, tapi sebuah ranting membuatnya terbentur keras.

"Aaah...!" Akito berteriak kesakitan. Akito terjerembab dan berguling. Paman Kyosaki kaget melihatnya, dan berlari menghampiri Akito. Akito bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia duduk diatas tanah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan tanah, matanya mulai berlinang air mata. Tapi ia segera menghapus dan bersikap tegar.

"Akito! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya paman Kyosaki dengan khawatir. Akito mendongak menatap pria yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mencoba dengan keras untuk tersenyum.

"A—Aku baik-baik saja, paman!" kata Akito. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Uugh!" Akito kesakitan. Lengannya terluka. Paman Kyosaki yang melihatnya merasa kasihan. Darah segar mengalir dari luka baru di lengan Akito. Darah itu menetes dengan derasnya. Wajah paman Kyosaki pucat pasi, tapi wajah Akito justru tenang dan biasa.

"Ka—Kau berdarah!" kata paman Kyosaki. Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Akito. Tapi Akito justru menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, dijilat juga sembuh!" Ucap Akito. Lalu ia menarik lengannya mendekati mulut. Dan membuka mulutnya. Ia mulai menjilat luka di tangan kanannya. Akito tidak menyadari bahwa paman Kyosaki saat itu melihat hal yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

Sepasang taring yang tajam menggantung di bagian atas mulut Akito. Akito yang sama sekali tidak sadar masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dan yang membuat paman Kyosaki bergidik ngeri adalah kenyataan bahwa Akito menghisap darahnya sendiri. Dan menelannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, paman!" kata Akito begitu darah berhenti mengalir dari lengannya. Tanpa ia ketahui sepasang mata kebencian yang menusuk menatap kepergian Akito. Dan kebaikan sang anak yang masih polos itu berubah menjadi boomerang bagi kami.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Akito dari luar rumah. Aku menghampirinya, dan ia berhambur memelukku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa lengan Akito terluka.

"Lenganmu kenapa, Aki?" tanyaku. Akito hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tadi aku jatuh," jawabnya polos. Segera, aku langsung menggendongnya dan mengambil obat dan perban dilemari. Aku duduk sambil memangku Akito di pahaku. Kubersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol dan Akito berteriak kesakitan. Tapi ia menahan tangisannya.

Setelah selesai, aku memberikan obat merah pada lukanya. Ia hanya merintih. Kupasangkan perban disekeliling lengannya. Dan sentuhan terakhir adalah mantra yang biasa kami ucapkan.

"Pain pain go away. Fly to the cloud just up there!" kataku pada lengannya. Kami lalu tertawa bersama.

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sembilan malam. Aku, Akito dan ibu bercanda gurau bersama sambil menunggu ayah pulang. Ayah pulang larut merupakan hal yang biasa. Jadi merupakan hal yang wajar bila kami masih belum mengantuk saat ini. Suara langkah kaki orang yang berlari terdengar. Akito segera berlari kearah pintu untuk membukakan pintu pada ayah.

"Selamat datang, ayah!" kataku padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Gelagatnya aneh. Kami merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa, Shouji?" tanya ibu pada ayah. Ia menghampiri ayah, saat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah ayah, ayah menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Kita harus segera pergi!" kata ayah tiba-tiba. Kami semua kaget. Sekarang wajah ibu yang menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kebingungan. Ayah menatapku. Tatapan matanya mampu menjawab pertanyaanku.

Para warga telah mengetahui bahwa Akito seorang vampire. Dan sekarang, aku yakin mereka pasti menuju kemari.

"Cepat! Kita tak a—...."

Kata-kata ayah terpotong oleh suara penduduk yang terdengar dikejauhan. Para warga itu sudah ada disini. Kami terlambat untuk lari.

Aku memperhatikan wajah ayah. Ia menjadi sangat pucat, tangannya gemetar. Aku yakin gemetar itu bukanlah ketakutan akan dibunuh, tapi kekhawatiran bahwa Akito akan menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Hei, Haruka..." suara ibu mengagetkanku. Aku menatap sepasang mata hijau yang sayu. Ibuku yang lemah itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Bawa Akito pergi dari sini. Kami akan berusaha menghadang para penduduk." Ucap ibu dengan suaranya yang sangat lemah.

"Ta—Tapi...!" bantahku segera. Ibu lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau adalah anak perempuan kebanggaan kami. Kumohon, lindungi adikmu. Itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak bukan?" Bisikan ibu menyadarkanku. Benar, aku harus menjaga janji dan tugas yang telah diberikan padaku oleh orang-orang yang kukasihi.

"Baik... Aku mengerti..." jawabku pelan. Ibu mengusap kepalaku.

"Anak baik.... Tenang saja, kami pasti menyusul." Perkataan ibu membuatku terhanyut. Walupun aku tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan kebohongan yang manis. Aku lalu menarik tangan Akito, dan berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang sangat kukasihi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut pergi?" tanya ayah pada ibu yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti manusia." jawab ibu pelan. Jawaban ibu itu, mampu mencairkan perasaan yang menyelimuti ayah.

"Tenang saja, Haruka ada di sisi Akito. Semua akan baik-baik saja disana." Tambahnya lagi. Kali ini pelukan ibu lebih erat.

"Dan disini ada aku, karena itu, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lagi. Ayah tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan ibu yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Iya... Lagipula gadis itu mempunyai sebagian kekuatan dari _**orang itu.**_ Aku yakin sekali mereka akan baik-baik saja." Balas ayah lirih. Ibu ikut tersenyum.

"Hmm... dan ia juga _**berbagi hal yang sama**_." Ucap ibu. Sesaat suasana dalam keadaan hening, tapi suara pintu yang di dobrak memecah suasana. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, siap menempuh takdir mereka masing-masing.

"...hah...hah...hah..." aku menyandarkan tubuhku sejenak pada batang pohon besar disampingku. Si kecil yang tertidur di punggungku mulai tersadar.

"Kakak... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anak lelaki kecil polos yang tak tahu apapun.

"Kita harus pergi...." jawabku masih terengah-engah. Sang bunga malam memunculkan wajahnya dari balik awan gelap, memperlihatkan sosok adikku dengan lebih jelas. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat pucat, tangan kecilnya gemetar, matanya yang seindah batu emerald itu mulai berubah perlahan menjadi warna yang tak pernah dimiliki manusia. Warna merah darah yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Takut. Kaget. Setiap kata yang ia katakan membuatku gemetar, karena ia memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang seakan siap untuk menusuk leherku yang berada tepat di bawah hidungnya.

"Mereka...." sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya, terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari kejauhan.

"Dimana?"

".....tahu...."

"...sana...."

"dia..."

Lebih dari 20 orang mengejar kami. Aku segera berdiri tegak dan melihat sekeliling. Takut, bila mereka sudah berhasil mengejar kami.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Aki!" Aku kembali memerintahkan kakiku untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Aki yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya memeluk erat leherku. Wajahnya tertunduk. Pipinya yang dingin menempel pada pundakku. Sekali lagi aku ketakutan. Tapi sekali lagi kuyakinkan pada diriku, dia adalah adikku.

Kami berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak tahu tujuan, tidak tahu arah. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana membawa Akito pergi dari tempat ini.

Percuma...

Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi. Aku menurunkan Akito dari punggungku. Kami berjalan perlahan keluar hutan. Tapi apa daya, kami ternyata menghampiri jurang yang dalam dan gelap. Kegelapan itu seakan bisa menelan kami.

"Itu dia...!" suara pria yang besar mendekat. Aku kaget dan berbalik. Kami ternyata sudah terkepung. Akito berlari memelukku. Ia ketakutan.

"Heh! Sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari nona?" kata salah seorang penduduk yang membawa linggis.

"Iblis harus mati!" teriak seseorang yang membawa obor ditangannya. Aku kaget setengah mati, saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah paman Kyosaki.

"Mati!" teriak mereka lagi. Tidak... Mereka mendekat.

"Bakar!" Sekali lagi paman Kyosaki berbicara. Membuat semua orang menyerang kami.

Aku ditarik, terpisah dari Akito. "Tidak! Lepaskan! Akito...!"

"Kakak!" tangisan Akitolah yang satu-satunya terdengar ditelingaku. Seorang pria menggendongku dan mengikatku di pohon besar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan...!" aku berteriak kesakitan. Ikatan yang begitu kencang membuat kulitku terluka. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhku.

"Kakak!" Akito berteriak memanggilku. Aku harus melepaskan diri, Harus! Aku memberontak. Membuat mereka jengkel.

"Bakar!" Paman Kyosaki lalu menyulut api ke dahan dan ranting yang berada dibawah kakiku dengan obor ditangannya.

Mereka berniat membakarku hidup-hidup. Api mulai merambat ke kakiku. Rasa panas yang luar biasa menelan tubuhku. Aku berteriak dan berteriak. Tubuhku ingin memberontak, tapi ikatan ini begitu kencang. Semakin aku memberontak, semakin banyak darahku yang mengalir. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa membedakan antara rasa sakit dan terbakar. Akito yang melihatku terlihat sangat shock.

Pertahanan Akito melemah. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi berfikir. Pemandangan yang ada didepannya terlalu sadis untuk anak berumur 5 tahun. Segel yang tersembunyi di dadanya bersinar. Harum darahku yang menetes dari sekujur tubuh, menggoda sebuah 'jiwa' yang tertidur di dalam tubuh yang kecil dan rapuh itu.

"_Hei.... Akito....." _sebuah suara yang gelap muncul dari dalam pikiran Akito.

"_Kakakmu kesakitan tuh...." _suara itu kali ini lebih jelas.

"_Kau mau menolongnya?" _suara iblis yang menggiurkan, menggoda Akito.

" KAKAK! KAKAK!" teriak Akito padaku lagi. Tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar jauh sekali bagiku. Api yang berada dibawah kakiku kini lebih besar. Mulai menelan kaki bagian bawah tubuhku.

"_Kalau begitu panggilah aku.... Kau tahu namaku 'kan, Akito?"_ Akito yang sudah tak tahu lagi siapa yang harus ia andalkan akhirnya menyerah. Ia menunduk, mulutnya mengucapakan sesuatu. Sebuah nama. Tapi suaranya begitu kecil dan lirih. Aku sama sekali tak dapat mendengarnya.

Dalam sekejap ia diselimuti oleh cahaya yang indah. Seperti kunang-kunang raksasa yang berterbangan. Cahaya-cahaya itu menuju kearahku, mengelilingi api merah yang berkobar. Api itu padam perlahan, dan akhirnya mati seketika.

Kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan tali yang mengekangku dengan kalung permata milik ibu. Batu-batu permata yang tajam itu mampu memutus tali kekangan yang melukaiku.

Para penduduk terkesima dengan sihir yang dibuat oleh Akito. Mereka sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ikatanku telah terlepas. Aku berjalan perlahan kearah Akito. Darah segar masih menetes dari tubuhku.

Semakin aku mendekat, kekuatan Akito semakin besar. Wangi darahku menggoda 'jiwa' vampire Akito. Cahaya putih yang indah itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi gumpalan hitam. Seperti tinta hitam yang berterbangan. Kekuatan Akito tak dapat terkontrol.

"......! Akito! Jangan....!"

Terlambat...

Titik-titik hitam itu membesar dalam waktu singkat menyelimuti seluruh tempat ini, seluruh hutan, dan seluruh desa. Dalam sekejap kegelapan yang pekat itu menelan semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aaaargghh!" teriakan para penduduk hanya bertahan selama 2 detik, setelah itu semua menjadi sunyi. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara air sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

Tak dapat kupercayai apa yang telah aku lihat. Seluruh tempat yang diselimuti kegelapan itu berubah. Hutan yang begitu rindang, lampu-lampu desa yang menyala begitu hangat, berubah seketika. Berubah menjadi hamparan tanah kosong. Kosong. Seperti memang tak pernah ada sesuatu pun disana.

"Orang yang mengganggu kebahagiaan kakak lebih baik menghilang," Bisik Akito perlahan. Lalu ia pingsan saat itu juga. Aku menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku.

Benar, Akito telah membuat semuanya menghilang. Menghilangkan 'keberadaan' semua hal yang kegelapan itu telan. Termasuk keberadaan ayah dan ibu yang masih ada di dalam desa. Yang tersisa dari tempat itu hanyalah Akito, liontin, dan selembar foto yang tak pernah lepas dari tanganku.

S

S  
S

Aku dan Zero berjalan dari rumah ke rumah mengantarkan pesanan obat yang diminta para pelanggan. Zero hanya diam dan mendengarkan ceritaku. Sama sekali tidak bertanya apa pun. Walupun aku tahu, pasti ada banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Hei..." panggil Zero. Tuh kan... Ia pasti bertanya. Aku tersenyum sendiri karena tebakanku benar.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanyaku padanya. Kami berhenti sejenak. Aku memperhatikan Zero, wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia seperti sedang berfikir.

"Kenapa adikmu menjadi seorang vampire?" tanya Zero sambil menatap mataku. Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Tak kusangka, Zero akan to the point seperti itu...

Aku tersenyum pahit. Kakiku kembali berjalan, memulai perjalanan yang barusan tertunda. Meninggalkan Zero yang masih diam pada tempatnya. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Rambut hitamku menari dibelai oleh angin hangat musim semi. Aku menyentuh rambutku, menghalaunya menghalangi wajahku. Aku berbalik menghadap Zero.

"Itu akan menjadi cerita yang lain..."

S

S  
S

**Okay! Apakah kalian puas dengan fandom Farore? Farore udah bikin panjaaaaaaaang banget buat Chapter ini... huuuf... ternyata capek juga ya, tapi asyik sih.. hhehe**

**Chapter ini agak sedikit sadis, dan karena Farore baru pertama kali bikin yang seperti ini jadi agak mengkhawatirkan...^^**

**Disini semuanya Original Character dari Farore, kecuali Zero ama "beberapa orang" yang nanti bakal keluar. Jadi buat kalian yang masih baru ama Vampire Knight, ga masalah dalam membaca karya Farore ini... (Eh? Bener kan? Atau salah ya?)**

**Ada beberapa paragraf yang Farore ambil dari Chapter 1. Kenapa? Karena memang paragraf itu berasal dari cerita ini...**

**Tapi apakah kalian menikmatinya? Nanti di review ya... Kritik, saran dan kesan kalian akan selalu Farore tunggu..**

**Sampai disini dulu ya, dan terus dukung karya Farore, 'kay?**

**S**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**


	4. Ch4 : the blood thirst

**HALLO SEMUA...**

**Farore hadir lagi..**

**Farore harap kalian ga bosen ya, sama Farore..^^**

**Habis Ulangan Umum, tankoubon-nya VK langsung keluar, Waaah.. Happy..^^**

**Oiya, Farore mau ngasih pringatan buat kalian yang membaca VK di Hanaxxxx (ga boleh sebut merek^^)..**

**Farore ga tau VK disana udah sampai mana, jadi maaf ya, karena fandom ini bakal ada lumayan banyak SPOILER-nya..**

**Sekali lagi Farore minta maaf, (-/\-)**

**Tapi ga banyak-banyak juga kok, jadi jangan khawatir..^^**

**Chapter kali ini kembali menggunakan Zero POV..(Kok selang-seling ya?)**

**Farore harap kalian ga keberatan..**

**Tapi kalau ada keluhan silahkan saja katakan, Farore sama sekali tidak keberatan kok..^^**

**Maaf, sampai chapter ini Farore belum ngasih kata "Disclaimer"..**

**Uuuh... Maaf ya, Matsuri Hino-sensei..**

**Disclaimer : Farore hanya memiliki Akito, Shouji, Kureha, Haruka Kisaragi, Matsuzaki dan paman Kyosaki. VK dan Zero bukan milik Farore tapi hak cipta ada pada Matsuri Hino-sensei (walaupun Farore akan sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Zero ^^)**

**Ok! Selamat membaca..**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes

* * *

**

Kata-katanya kemarin masih terlintas dengan jelas di kepalaku. Wajahnya yang seakan hampir menangis itu masih terus terbayang. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan mampu membuat dirinya hancur. Suaranya yang bergetar itu terasa pilu. Kenapa ia memaksakan diri menceritakannya padaku? Seakan ia berusaha menghancurkan prinsip yang selama ini ia pegang teguh. Prinsip yang membuat ia berdiri saat ini.

Kenapa ia menceritakannya padaku?

Kenapa ia begitu mati-matian melindungi adiknya?

Kenapa ia berkata bahwa adiknya adalah tujuan hidupnya?

Apa maksudnya dengan 'jiwa vampire'?

Kalau ia begitu mencintai adiknya kenapa ia menyewaku untuk membunuhnya?

Kalau ia takut pada adiknya, kenapa ia merawatnya selama ini?

Siapa 'orang itu'?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab. Pertanyaan yang bila aku lontarkan mungkin akan mampu membuatnya semakin hancur.

"haa...aah" aku menghela nafas panjang. Kutopang kepalaku yang berat ke telapak tangan kiriku. Sambil memandang kedua Kisaragi yang sedang tertawa itu, pertanyaan – pertanyaan di kepalaku bertambah. Tapi siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Haruka? Kurasa ia pasti akan menjawabnya, tapi apakah hal itu mampu membuat ia berdiri lagi? apakah dengan menjawab pertanyaanku mampu membuatnya menebus dosa-dosanya?

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Ergh!" kepalaku sakit. Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya sampai seperti ini? Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak mau peduli dengan siapapun. Walaupun begitu, mungkin rasa penasaran dalam dadaku lebih besar daripada ego yang kumiliki.

"Zero..." sebuah suara yang lembut mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku memutar mataku memandangnya. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Ada apa denganku?

Sepasang batu emerald yang menatap lurus kearahku itu seakan mampu menghisap seluruh tubuhku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku berhenti memikirkan hal-hal itu. Tanganku masih menopang kepalaku, tapi sekarang agak mendongak keatas, menghadap pada gadis di depanku.

"Aku mau mencari rumput obat sebentar.." kata Haruka sambil berjalan pelan keluar pintu. Aku melepaskan tangan kiriku dari kepala, lalu bersandar pada leher kursi. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku. Sambil menatap Haruka yang beranjak keluar itu aku mulai berfikir lagi.

"Yakin kau mau meninggalkan adikmu padaku?" aku bermaksud memancing reaksinya. Apakah ia akan diam saja? Apakah ini merupakan saat aku harus membunuh adiknya? Atau..

Haruka lalu berbalik dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Akito, jaga rumah sebentar ya, kakak dan kak Zero akan mencari rumput obat di luar" katanya sambil mengusap rambut hitam adiknya itu.

"Baik.." jawab adiknya dengan senyum.

Kata-kata Haruka sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya bersamaku. Heh! Sudah kuduga. Ia masih belum bisa melakukannya. Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Berjalan mengikutinya keluar.

Kami hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Apakah aku telah menyakiti hatinya? Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Ia yang membutuhkanku. Tugasku disini hanyalah membunuh adiknya. Tapi kenapa belum juga kulakukan? Apa aku kasihan? Simpati? Benarkah ini simpati?

"Aaaaahh...!" tiba-tiba Haruka berteriak keras. Dengan spontan aku mengambil belati yang sengaja kusimpan dibalik jasku.

Haruka berputar 180 derajat dan menghadapku. Kedua tangan ia simpulkan di depan dadanya. Wajahnya... uum.. marah mungkin? Entahlah daripada marah lebih tepat disebut merajuk. Umm.. apa kata yang tepat ya? Cemberut? Mungkin..

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku padanya, sambil memasukkan kembali belati ditanganku ke dalam jas. Ia berjalan cepat kearahku. Langkahnya lebar dan tegas, membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tidak tahan situasi ini! Kaku..!" katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku mesti mundur satu langkah untuk menghindari skin ship.

"Ka—kaku..?" tanyaku heran. Wajahnya semakin dekat denganku. Entah kenapa, selama sesaat aku dapat merasakan detakan jantungku. "A—apanya?"

"Daritadi kita diam saja! Aku tidak tahan..!" jawabnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Sekarang kami berdiri berhadapan.

Oh. Jadi itu yang membuatnya berteriak. Membuat orang khawatir saja..

Eh? Khawatir?

"Jangan teriak – teriak di tengah hutan. Kau bisa membangunkan makhluk yang tidak seharusnya.."Kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku didada.

"Iya, maaf.." balasnya sambil menunduk menyesal. Ia gadis yang patuh sekali.

"..." kami terdiam dalam keheningan lagi. Suasana kaku kembali menyelimuti. Aku memperhatikan gadis yang sedang menunduk didepanku ini. Rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang pinggang itu menari tertiup angin musim semi yang hangat. Kulitnya yang putih itu terlihat makin pucat di bawah sinar matahari. Mata hijaunya yang berkilau seperti genangan air yang memantulkan cahaya yang ia terima. Lengannya kecil sekali, mungkin kalau aku memegangnya terlalu keras maka akan patah.

Dia mirip Yuki. Bukan fisiknya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Yuki. Setiap aku memandangnya sesaat seperti ada bayangan Yuki. Apakah aku tidak mampu melupakannya? Apakah selamanya aku akan terpaut pada bayangan masa lalu?

"Aaaah...! Ziekwalt flower...!" tiba-tiba Haruka berteriak lagi, membuat lamunanku pecah. Ia berlari ke arah pohon besar di sampingku. Lalu berjongkok dan memetik beberapa bunga berwarna kuning.

"Hei! Aku sudah bilang jangan berteriak di dalam hutan 'kan?" kataku dengan keras padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia kemudian mendongak menatapku.

"Tapi suaramu itu juga bisa dibilang teriakan kan?" katanya tenang. Lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Kau... pandai mengendalikan situasi ya.." kataku kaget. Ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, dan mulai tertawa geli.

"Hihi... mungkin..." balasnya lembut. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali memetik bunga... entah apa namanya... aku lupa..

Aku memandang sekeliling. Mencoba memperhatikan pohon – pohon tua yang tinggi menjulang. Entah sudah berapa umur pohon – pohon ini.

"Hei, Zero..." tiba – tiba ia memanggilku. Aku beralih memandangnya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memandangku, ia masih sibuk memetik tanaman obatnya.

"Apa?" jawabku santai. Aku menyimpulkan kedua tanganku di dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut pada matahari?" pertanyaannya membuatku kaget. Kemudian kulepaskan simpul tangan didadaku, dan kumasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku.

"Untuk apa pertanyaan itu?"

"Take and Gift" ia langsung menjawab cepat. Yah, benar juga sih. Ia sudah banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya, tidak adil juga bila aku tidak cerita.

"Karena dulunya aku manusia..."

Jawaban singkat itu mampu membuatnya langsung menengok kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget. Seperti tidak percaya apa yang telah aku katakan.

"Kau, vampire level..."

"Bukan.." jawabku cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku benci kata itu. Benci sekali. Setiap mendengarnya membuatku muak.

"Sekarang aku vampire yang sesungguhnya.." Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi memang itulah kenyataan. Setelah kejadian dengan Kaname itu, aku berubah menjadi vampire yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana..."

"Banyak hal terjadi..." kataku memotong lagi kata – katanya. Tapi sorot matanya tidak mengatakan ia sudah puas dengan jawabanku. Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup dengan cepat. Entah karena rasa muak atau lelah akan semua pertanyaan ini. Aku benci topik ini. Aku benci mengatakan semuanya. Tapi sangat tidak adil bila aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku meminum darah pureblood..."

"Pure... blood...?" tanyanya bingung. Ia terlihat sangat kaget dan bingung. Rasanya sakit saat mengatakan ini semua tapi... di suatu sudut dalam hatiku, aku juga ingin menumpahkan semuanya.

"Istilah untuk vampire yang darahnya sama sekali tidak terkontaminasi dengan manusia. Seluruh darah dari pureblood adalah darah vampire. Derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari vampire biasanya, bahkan diatas vampire bangsawan. Dan jumlah mereka sangatlah sedikit, sehingga mereka menjadi vampire yang diagungkan dan dihormati." Kataku panjang. Tidak kusangka aku dapat mengatakan hal ini dengan tenang.

"Be—begitu ya? Apa itu berarti..."

"Jangan sekali-kali berhubungan dengan para pureblood..." kataku tiba-tiba. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Makanya aku langsung memotongnya tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali. "Hal seperti itu tidak pernah menyenangkan..."

"I—iya... Baik..." jawabnya menyesal. Ia kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Aku..." satu kata dariku itu mampu membuat ia berpaling. Ia kembali mendongak memandangku. Mata hijaunya yang indah, membuatku berani. "Aku bertekad untuk memburu semua vampire di dunia ini. Menghancurkan semua monster berwujud manusia itu." kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku itu membangkitkan dendam lama yang tak akan pernah sedetik pun aku lupakan.

"Semuanya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Iya, semuanya.."

"Bahkan pureblood yang memberikan darahnya padamu?" Ia semakin mendekat.

"Iya, bahkan pureblood yang memberikan kutukan ini padaku." Saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Tubuh kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Ia mendongak, kedua mata kami bertemu. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku.

"Bahkan dirimu sendiri?" suaranya yang lembut itu merasuk ke tulangku. Biasanya dalam situasi ini aku akan menepis tangannya dan mengatakan untuk melupakan ini semua. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku...

Tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini.

Aku menatap sepasang batu emerald yang berada tepat didepanku. Matanya yang berkilau itu memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dariku. Tapi...

"Iya, tanpa terkecuali..." jawabku. Tapi jawabanku itu sama sekali tidak membuat ia bergeming sedikit pun.

Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahku. Sesaat aku merasa kecewa, tapi kemudian ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan kiriku, dan tangan kirinya mencengkram dengan lembut jas hitam yang aku kenakan. Aku dapat merasakan desahan nafas gadis ini. Nafas yang hangat dan teratur sekaligus lembut ini, membuatku _merasakan sesuatu yang lain._

"Pasti sakit ya... menahan semuanya seorang diri..." ucapnya lembut. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa lain. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau simpati?" tanyaku mencoba mengujinya. Mungkin apa yang kurasakan padanya juga merupakan simpati. Mungkin kami itu sama..

"Bukan." Jawabnya tegas. Ketegasannnya itu membuatku kaget. Aku masih tidak dapat bergerak.

"Ini kasih sayang." Jawabannya itu membuatku kaget. Sangat kaget. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan menjawab seperti itu. Kasih sayang?

"Aku sudah lupa akan hal seperti itu..."

Mendengar jawabanku, ia mendongak dan kembali menatapku. Mata hijaunya seakan mampu menembus pertahananku.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membuatmu mengingatnya.." ia tersenyum hangat, dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku yang masih terpaku, belum bisa bergerak.

"Lihat? Jantungmu pun sudah mulai merasakannya..."

Kalimatnya itu mebuatku tersadar. Jantungku entah kenapa menjadi berdebar. Takut, aku mencengkram kedua pundaknya dan mendorongnya dariku. Menjauhkannya dari tubuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak sanggup memandangnya.

Kulepaskan perlahan cengkramanku dari pundaknya. Dan berlalu pergi.

Ia yang masih terkaget akan reaksiku itu kemudian mengejarku. Kedua tangannya yang kurus itu menarik lengan kananku. Kami berhenti tapi aku masih belum bisa menatapnya.

"Kita pulang saja, Zero..." ucapnya sambil menarikku berjalan kembali dari arah kami pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Semakin banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalaku. Lalu siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Haruka? Kurasa tidak.. Tidak mungkin dia 'kan?

* * *

Bulan sudah meninggi. Saat in matahari sedang lelap tertidur. Binatang – binatang malam keluar mencari mangsa. Lampu kamar sudah mati tapi aku masih belum bisa tertidur. Kejadian tadi siang membuatku tak henti – hentinya berfikir.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku memegang kepalaku yang sakit sambil bersandar ke kasur dan memandang keluar jendela. Melihat pemandangan malam yang menjadi dunia vampire. Bulan purnama yang bersinar keperakan itu seakan bisa menyerap seluruh kesadaranku. Aku mulai muak. Menikmati keindahan malam adalah kebiasaan seorang vampire, dan aku mulai merasakannya.

Menyebalkan, tak kusangka berubah menjadi vampire membuatku bertambah memandang rendah diriku ini. Menjijikan.

Aku meletakkan tanganku dileher, dan mulai mencengkramnya. Mencakarnya dengan keras. Dulu aku pernah melakukannya, dan Yuki menghentikan perbuatanku. Tapi saat ini tidak akan ada yang mampu menghentikanku lagi.

Aku semakin keras mencengkram leherku. Darah segar mulai menetes dari leher, jatuh ke pakaian dan jemariku.

"Uph...!" Sebuah nafsu merambat ke tenggorokanku. Wangi darah segar yang mengalir membangkitkan hasrat yang selama ini terpendam dalam – dalam. Jantungku berdegup cepat, tubuhku panas, pikiranku kosong.

Aku haus...

Menjijikan. Aku kira selama menjadi vampire yang sesungguhnya mampu membuatku menahan rasa haus akan darah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mungkin menahan nafsu akan darah selama dua tahun pun merupakan hal yang menakjubkan tapi hal itu sia – sia...

Gawat, sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku akan merasakan rasa haus ini lagi. Tubuhku benar – benar tak terkontrol. Aku tidak membawa tablet darah karena kupikir tablet itu sudah tidak berguna. Tapi ternyata, aku begitu menginginkannya sekarang...

Nafasku sesak, aku menjilat jariku yang terkena darahku sendiri, tapi hal itu tidak cukup. Sama sekali tidak cukup. Keinginan selam dua tahun membuat hasrat ini tak dapat kubendung.

"SIAL...!" emosiku memuncak. Amarah melingkupi auraku. Aku memukul dinding dengan keras. Membuat lampu yang menggantung diatas kamar bergetar.

Menyebalkan! Menjijikan! Aku muak dengan semua ini!

Ingin sekali rasanya menghancurkan tenggorokanku ini. Kalau saja Bloody Rose-ku ada di tangan, mungkin aku akan menembakkannya ke kepalaku sendiri. Sayangnya senjata itu tak ada padaku.

"EEERGHH!" aku tak dapat lagi berfikir sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat.

"Zero! Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Haruka panik. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak kiriku. Tapi aku menyingkirkannya dengan cepat. Hal itu mebuat dia kaget dan bingung. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau haus ya? Akan kuambilkan minum sebentar..!" lalu ia berlari kedapur. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana, tapi yang pasti air biasa tak akan mampu membuat hasrat ini terpenuhi.

Ia kembali dengan segelas penuh cairan berwarna merah. Lalu ia duduk di depanku, memberikan minuman itu kepadaku. Wajahnya yang masih panik sangat terlihat dibawah sinar bulan.

"Ini minuman dari tablet darah. Minumlah!" katanya sambil meminumkan minuman itu padaku. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskannya tapi entah kenapa rasa haus ini sama sekali tidak hilang.

"Kenapa? KENAPA? KENAPA TIDAK HILANG?" teriakku sambil menepis gelas dari tangan Haruka.

Haruka yang kaget pun sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini karena aku menahannya selama dua tahun?" teriakku lagi. Membuat Haruka semakin panik.

Menjijikan sekali. Kalau begitu tidak ada bedanya dengan menjadi vampire level E!

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin itu membawa aroma Haruka kepadaku. Dan entah kenapa, tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Aku begitu menginginkannya. Aku ingin sekali. Perasaan yang menjijikan ini membuatku muak. Aroma manis Haruka membuatku berusaha mati – matian menjaga hasrat ini.

Seakan bisa menyadarinya, Haruka mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkannya?" tanyanya padaku sambil menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke pipiku. Jemarinya yang lembut itu membelai pipiku, berjalan menuju bibir.

"Kau menginginkannya, Zero?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini jemarinya masuk kedalam mulutku. Meraba taring kiriku yang menggantung di atas mulut. Ia merabanya dengan lembut, membuatku kehilangan akal.

"Akan kuberikan, bila kau mau..." kata – katanya membuatku tergiur. Ia melepaskan kancing bagian atas bajunya dan memperlihatkan leher kirinya.

Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang. Aroma Haruka semakin terasa. Jemarinya yang berada di bawah taringku, lehernya yang membawa aroma manis, mata hijaunya yang memantulkan cahaya malam, suaranya yang memperbolehkanku memangsanya, membuatku berada dalam puncak emosi.

Aku menariknya dengan cepat kearahku. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Teriakan kecil terdengar di telingaku saat aku memeluknya. Lehernya yang berada tepat dibawah taringku itu membuatku semakin tidak dapat terkontrol. Aku menjilat lehernya yang manis.

"Ze...!" Aku dapat merasakan detakan jantung Haruka yang kencang. Berlomba dengan detakan milikku.

Sedetik kemudian aku membuka mulutku, dan memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang besar dan berkilau terkena cahaya bulan. Aku menusukkan kedua taring tajamku itu ke leher Haruka yang lembut. Sekali lagi aku mendengar teriakan kecil Haruka yang kesakitan. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Rasa haus ini sudah tak mampu lagi terbendung.

"Aah.." Suara Haruka yang kesakitan tidak mampu menolong rasa haus ini.

Darah segar mengalir keluar. Wanginya yang manis membuatku semakin menginginkannya. Setelah tetesan pertama aku mulai menyadari. Rasa darah ini...

Rasa ini mirip dengan milik Kaname dan Yuki.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bisa mirip? Dia manusia, bukan vampire, ataupun pureblood.

Tapi pertanyaan itu aku hiraukan. Dan fokus pada darah manis Haruka. Aku menghisapnya, menghisapnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Ze—Zero..." suara Haruka yang memanggil namaku menambah luapan perasaan ini. Emosiku semakin memuncak. Aku semakin keras menghisap darahnya.

Berkali-kali. Berkali-kali Haruka berkata sakit. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mampu menghentikannya. Sudah berapa banyak yang aku hisap?

Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri yang terbuai oleh darah Haruka, tapi disisi lain aku begitu menginginkannya...

* * *

Haruka tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku merasa malu terhadapnya. Aku merasa hancur. Nafsu akan darah yang tidak mampu kubendung membuktikan bahwa sekarang aku menjadi semakin lemah. Aku menjadi tidak berguna.

"EERGH!" aku kembali memukul dinding kamar, dan lampu diatas kembali bergerak. Aku kesal sekali. Membuatku ingin merobek daging ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku menikmati darah Haruka membuatku semakin marah.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Lalu aku menunduk dan memandang kepada gadis yang berlumuran darah di pangkuanku ini. Ia tertidur sangat nyenyak. Suara amarahku tadi pun sama sekali tidak membuatnya bergerak.

Aku menyingkap rambut hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu. Tadi, entah berapa banyak darah yang telah aku hisap. Bahkan mungkin darah yang ada pada pakaian kami saat ini sudah cukup untuk memenuhi satu gelas besar. Tapi kenapa ia terlihat biasa saja? Kenapa ia tidak mengalami hal yang dialami Yuki? Anemia? Kenapa?

Saat sedang berfikir, aku tanpa sengaja melihat selembar kertas yang mencuat dari saku Haruka. Penasaran, aku mengambilnya.

Foto. Ini bukan kertas, melainkan selembar foto. Foto yang terlihat sangat tua tapi dijaga baik – baik oleh Haruka. Foto sebuah pasangan. Pasangan yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Laki – laki dalam Foto ini berdiri di samping kanan wanita yang duduk diatas kursi kayu berwarna coklat. Kedua wajah itu sangat familiar bagiku. Tapi siapa? Aku merasa mengenal mereka tapi sepertinya tidak pernah bertemu.

Apakah ini adalah orangtua Haruka? Tapi kenapa sama sekali tidak mirip? Mata mereka berbeda dengan mata Haruka ataupun bocah itu. Mereka memiliki mata merah gelap, sangat berbeda dengan Haruka yang memiliki mata hijau emerald yang cerah.

Kubalik lembaran foto itu. sebuah kata tertulis dipojok kiri foto. Tulisan itu kecil, suasana yang gelap tidak dapat membuatku membacanya.

Cahaya bulan mulai keluar dari balik awan yang menutupinya. Dari jendela, pancaran bulan menerangi tulisan di foto itu.

"...!"

Tidak mungkin...

Kenapa foto seperti ini ada padanya? Kenapa? KENAPA?

Sebuah kata yang membuat dendamku terangkat lagi. Sebuah nama yang membuat amarahku memuncak lagi. tertulis disana. Sebuah tulisan kecil yang mampu membuatku terlingkupi emosi.

_Kuran_

Ya, kata itulah yang tertulis di balik foto ini. Dan aku menyadari sesuatu. Foto ini, pasangan ini, mirip dengan Kaname dan Yuki.

Tapi mereka berbeda. Mirip tapi berbeda. Siapa mereka? Siapa yang ada di dalam foto ini?

Aku kembali memandang Haruka. Ia bergerak, memperlihatkan lehernya yang penuh darah. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku terpaku. Ada satu hal janggal yang tidak dapat kupercaya. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Dileher Haruka sama sekali tidak ada bekas gigitanku...

Aku mencoba mencari disisi lehernya yang lain. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada dua buah lubang yang menjadi bekas taringku. Tidak ada. Seolah – olah ia memang tidak pernah terluka. Aku bukanlah pureblood yang mampu menghilangkan bekas itu. Ia juga bukanlah vampire pureblood. Lalu kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa bisa begini?

Haruka...

Kau itu siapa?

Kau bukanlah seorang vampire...

Tapi yang pasti, kau juga bukanlah manusia...

* * *

**YUP! Itulah akhir dari chapter 4...**

**Maaf ya, temen Farore bilang, "Bikin yang agak seksi dong!" karena ga gitu ngerti maksud 'seksi' disini, jadi beginilah jadinya chapter 4..**

**Ga terlalu erotis kan?**

**Tapi kalau kalian tidak terlalu suka atau malah sangat menyukainya, langsung review ya..^^**

**Ini pertama kalinya Farore bikin yang seperti ini, jadi Farore butuh penilaian kalian...^^**

**Maaf ya, banyak SPOILER ya? Hhaha, Farore benar-benar minta maaf...**

**Semoga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan kalian ya?**

**Habis baca segera review ya, thanks banget buat kalian yang udah baca fic ini ya..**

**Makasih banyak buat "dot"(kok kau tak ada namanya ya?^^), Haruka ana Kiryu (Hhehe pertanyaan Haruka-chan dijawab nanti aja ama Haruka Kisaragi sendiri aja ya,,^^), Ririn Cross(Salam kenal Ririn-chan^^),Satia Vathi (Udah benar 'kan sekarang Farore nyebutnya?^^), Rukii Nightray (Yo! Rukii..^^),Vieszcy, dan mitsuhiko zahra..**

**Makasih atas review kalian ya..^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**


	5. Ch5 : a scent of a nostalgic blood

**Soooo sorry! Updatenya lama banget...**

**Soalnya Farore lagi memikirkan ide cerita baru...**

**Berhubung Haruka itu sangat Mary Sue, maka Farore ubah cerita "a link to my heart" secara besar besaran. Tapi karena itu, mata Farore terbuka dan berani memunculkan Kaname dan Yuki...^^**

**Chapter kali ini mengambil Kaname POV. Karena pemikiran Kaname "agak" beda, mungkin penggambarannya "sedikit" beda juga. Jadi review dari kalian akan sangat bermanfaat**

**Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca dan review ya...(^_^)**

**Disclaimer : Farore hanya memiliki Akito, Shouji, Kureha, Haruka Kisaragi, Matsuzaki dan paman Kyosaki. VK****,**** Zero****, Yuki dan Kaname**** bukan milik Farore tapi hak cipta ada pada Matsuri Hino-sensei (walaupun Farore akan sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Zero ^^)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

Langit masih gelap, bulan putih yang bulat masih menggantung tinggi di atap langit yang berhias intan kecil yang berkilau. Berpencar dan bersinar. Membentuk gugusan yang samar-samar terlihat. Hutan hijau masih mempertahankan warna hitamnya. Makhluk-makhluk malam terjaga dan mencari mangsa.

Aku dan Yuki berjalan cepat menelusuri hutan. Mata merahku mengawasi sekeliling, waspada pada seluruh penghuni hutan. Yuki yang bertubuh kecil mulai terengah – engah.

"Kaname-sama, bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang melemah. Ia menarik lembut lengan kananku dan kusambut uluran tangannya. Kugenggam erat jemari-jemari kecilnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan 'Kaname-sama'." Kataku, tapi Yuki justru berpaling sambil merona merah. "Ta-tapi.."

"Ya?"

"Ayo, lanjutkan perjalanan!" katanya dengan nada tinggi. Membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sudah 3 hari kami berjalan. Tapi tidak juga menemukan apa yang kami cari. Seharusnya ini bukan pekerjaanku, tapi Yuki yang bersikeras ingin ikut membuat pekerjaan ini menjadi tanggung jawabku. Selain itu, apa yang kami cari itu juga 'milikku' jadi apa boleh buat.

Ya, 'milikku'itu sudah seenaknya saja pergi dan tidak pernah memberi kabar. Sudah berapa tahun sejak ia pergi? Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Selain itu, tidak ada keuntungan bagiku untuk mengingatnya. Tapi, kata-kata Yuki waktu itu ―tentang ia yang tidak bisa melepaskan makhluk itu— membuatku kesal, dan tidak mampu kulupakan. Aku tidak peduli ―tepatnya tidak ingin peduli― pada apapun tentangnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Yuki tidak bisa melepaskannnya membuatku semakin marah.

"Kaname-sama?" suara yang lembut memanggilku, menghancurkan segala pikiran negatif ini. "Ada apa, Yuki?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yuki kikuk. Apakah ia mengkhawatirkanku?

Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku menyerah. Aku mengusap pipinya yang lembut dan empuk. Wajah putihnya berubah menjadi merah merona, sangat manis.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di tempat tujuan. Bersabarlah," kalimat itu membuat wajah Yuki menjadi serius. Ia mengangguk mantap. Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

Mengambil kembali 'milikku' yang menghilang.

"Kaname-sama, itu..." Yuki menunjuk ke sebuah rumah mungil. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala menunjukan bahwa pemiliknya sudah terlelap.

...!

"Kaname-sama?" wajah Yuki menunjukan kekhawatiran. "Ada apa?"

"Bau darah," jawabku tegas. Yuki hanya kaget dan memucat. "Kau belum bisa menciumnya?" tanyaku. Yuki hanya membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Tenanglah," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Itu adalah tempat tujuan kita, ayo."

"Apakah Zero ada disitu?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berpaling padanya. "Kaname-sama, apakah Zero ada di dalam rumah itu?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya. Wajahnya seakan ingin menangis. Sebegitu rindukah ia padanya? Menyebalkan.

"Mungkin," jawabku cepat dan kambali melanjutkan langkahku tanpa memandang Yuki. Wajahnya yang begitu merindukan Zero membuatku kesal. Tapi Yuki mengikutiku, suara langkah kakinya yang begitu mungil itu membuatku kembali tenang.

"Bau darah itu dari dalam rumah ini." Kataku saat sampai didepan pintu kayu rumah mungil berhias berbagai tanaman obat itu. "Sekarang kau bisa merasakannya, Yuki?"

"Samar-samar," jawab Yuki dengan suara yang hampir seperti rintihan. Apakah ia menyesal karena tidak bisa merasakannya atau sebaliknya, ia menyesal karena bisa merasakannya? Apapun alasannya, aku tidak ingin membuat ia berwajah seperti itu.

Di dalam sini. Aku yakin sekali Zero ada disini. Akhirnya makhluk bodoh itu kami temukan. Sudah berapa lama ia kabur? Sudah berapa lama ia membuat Yuki jarang tertawa? Kenapa ia pergi dari sisi Yuki, padahal ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya sangat penting bagi gadis ini?

Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran lemah itu. Adanya pikiran seperti itu membuktikan bahwa diriku lemah, dan aku sangat membencinya.

Tapi, bau darah ini...

Aku seperti mengenalnya...

Siapa?

Knock, Knock...

Lamunanku buyar saat Yuki mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Apakah ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Kiryu?

Knock, Knock...

Yuki kembali mengetuk, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa penghuni didalam akan menyahut. "Apa kita kembali besok saja?" tanya Yuki.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok. Bau darah ini membuatku penasaran. Ini bau darah siapa? Aku mencoba membuka pintu kayu itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Eh? Tidak terkunci?" tanya Yuki bingung. Aku membuka lebar pintu itu dan seisi rumah terlihat. Meja makan yang kosong berdiri tepat ditengah ruangan. Aku memandang sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Bukankah tidak sopan untuk masuk kerumah orang sembarangan, Kuran-senpai?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang. Aku terlalu memikirkan tentang bau darah ini sampai tidak menyangka Zero Kiryu sudah berdiri di belakang kami. "Ah, iya ya, saat ini kau bukanlah 'senpai' lagi,"

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah. "Lama tidak bertemu, Kiryu." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau juga sama saja, Kuran." Balas Kiryu. Sekilas ia memandang Yuki yang masih gemetar dan tidak berbalik itu. Wajah Yuki memperlihatkan rasa rindunya sekaligus rasa takut. Tapi hanya dalam hitungan detik Kiryu berpaling darinya dan menatapku tajam. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Pertanyaan yang tepat menuju sasaran, kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidakkah kau ingin menyapa tuan putrimu dulu, Kiryu?" tambahku dan Yuki seketika kaget dan membatu. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik dan menatap Kiryu. "Halo, Zero. Lama tidak―"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, mau apa kalian kemari?" respon Kiryu itu membuat Yuki seperti ingin menangis. Dan itu membuatku kesal. Tapi aku tidak boleh kehilangan akal sehat.

"Bagaimanapun kami adalah tamu, kau seharusnya menyambut kami 'kan?" tanyaku mencoba mengambil alih suasana. "Kalian bukanlah tamu yang diundang, tidak ada gunanya menyambut kalian." Yuki kembali menunduk dan tubuhnya gemetar mendengar kata-kata Kiryu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan wajahnya menunjukan keteguhan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kami tamu!" teriak Yuki tiba-tiba, lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah tegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di kursi makan. Tangannya ia simpulkan dan wajahnya terlihat kesal. Aku hanya tertawa ringan melihatnya dan mengikuti Yuki duduk di kursi makan.

"He-hei..." Kiryu yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ini bukan rumahku, jadi kalian tidak bisa masuk seenaknya." Tambahnya.

"Bukan rumahmu? Lalu ini rumah siapa?" tanya Yuki bingung. Tapi Kiryu tidak merespon. Rasa penasaran tentang bau darah itu kembali menggelitikku. "Kiryu, apa kau baru saja 'makan'?" pertanyaan yang langsung itu membuat Kiryu kaget dan marah. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mengeluarkan pistol Bloody Rose-nya. Tapi ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang marah itu. Yuki hanya menatap Kiryu dengan kaget.

"Jadi benar?" tanyaku kembali. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Kiryu yang tidak bergerak. Aku mendekat dan menyentuh kerah bajunya bagian dalam. Kiryu masih tidak bergerak. Aku sengaja mempermainkannya karena aku tahu ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menolakku. "Bekas darah ini, darah siapa Kiryu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk warna merah tipis dibalik kerah dalamnya. Ia tersentak dan menghindariku. Menarik tanganku lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Zero?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang ringan dan renyah datang dari kamar yang sedikit terbuka pintunya. Bau darah yang membuatku rindu itu semakin mendekat.

Rindu?

Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan bau darah ini?

Aku mengenalnya, aku yakin sekali aku mengenal bau darah ini...

Bau ini...

Ayah?

Darah Ayah?

"Zero? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" suara itu semakin dekat. Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka. Dan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang keluar dari gelapnya kamar. Di pakaiannya tersisa bekas darah yang mengering. Diakah orangnya? Diakah yang mengeluarkan bau darah yang sama seperti ayah?

Pandangan gadis dengan mata hijau itu jatuh ke Yuki, lalu ia membungkuk memberi salam. Yuki yang masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya masih terpaku. Ia lalu kembali menegakkan badannya dan memandangku.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah kaget. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu kaget melihatku. Aku tidak merasa dia adalah vampire jadi tidak mungkin ia menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang pureblood kan?

Dari mata hijaunya, ia tiba-tiba menangis. Wajahnya masih kaget, tubuhnya masih kaku tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Kuran-san?"

**Hhhaha, pendek ya?**

**Farore sengaja membuatnya pendek karena cerita ini hampir mencapai klimaksnya.**

**Mungkin klimaksnya akan Farore buat di chapter mendatang.**

**Sekali lagi Farore minta maaf karena updatenya lama.**

**Dan terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak!\(^_^)/**

**Kritik dan saran akan Farore terima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan segan-segan untuk mereview ya...**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**


End file.
